New Girl, New World
by Mytho-Kun
Summary: There is a new girl at ouran, and she doesn't know of the troubles that happen. Will she make no difference to everyone, or will she change everyone's lives for ever. Rated T for language.
1. New girl in the neihborhood

**Disclaimer - I do not own ouran high school host club, I just own my ooc.**  
**This takes place after Hunny and Mori left, and Haruhi and the twins are in their second year, and Tamaki and Kyoya are in their third year.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was walking around in her neighborhood boredly, I had just moved to a different state, Japan,  
with my grandmother.

I was living with my mother and grandmother and grandfather at the  
house. I had gotten a scholarship to go to Ouran high this year instead of going to high school,  
but it was in another state.

My mother was sick so she could not travel, so my grandmother  
went with me, and my grandfather stayed with my mother.

Now I was walking down the streets of where my house was, looking at all the other houses I then realized that I had no idea  
where I was.

I looked around sighing slightly with no clue of where I was. Then I looked up at  
random houses, until then did I catch sight of an apartment.

I was about to go and ask if any one  
in there knew where I was, and how to get back home, until I saw a door open. I looked at the  
door curiously, tying to see who it was.

A girl walked out of a room, and went all the way to the  
bottom at the ground before walking up to me, She was cross dressing for some reason. The girl  
smiled "Hello, I never saw you around here, you new?".

I hesitated before nodding "Yeah, I just  
moved here, I got a scholarship to go to some rich school" I said then laughed nervously, wondering if it wasn't a good idea to say that.  
The girl just smiled "Really? I got a scholarship last year and I took it, You got a scholarship to Ouran right? Ouran high?"

I nod "Yeah" I said, wanting to get the topic out of the way but I could tell she wanted to talk about it more.  
She smiled "Yeah, me too, the place is crazy, but I believe your going to like it there" she said as she looked around.

I also looked around, "Are you looking for something?" I ask curiously. She laughs "No, I'm just trying to figure out where you live, I don't see any new cars or anything".

I nervously scratch the back of my head and laugh, keeping back a blush "Umm, yeah, thats the thing, I think I kinda got lost" I said.  
She nodded "Whats your address, you know, if you remember it" she said then giggled.

I thought for a moment, luckily I remembered it "umm, 1647 Shaldawell street" I said.  
She nodded "Okay, let me get my dad and I will see if he will drive you home" she said as she went back in her apartment, she came back with some cross dressing dude with her. She motioned to him "This is my dad" she said.

I nod, and politely shake his hand. She looks at her dad "She got lost, can you drive her home, her address is 1647 Shaldawell street" she said, then looked at me "Is that it?".

I nod, but say nothing. She smiles and looks at her dad. Her dad nods and motions towards his car, the girl nodded as she walked towards the car, and he did to. I took that as the Que to also go to the car.

She went in the back seat so I went back their also and she smiled and nodded as she reached over me and shut the door.  
I felt a little embarrassed for not doing that myself, but that all went away when the car started moving and she started talking to me."So, whats your name?" she asks me.

I think for a moment, as if I forgot my name before answering "Kathrina". She nods and smiles "Nice to meet you Kathrina, I'm Haruhi" she said.  
I Smile and nod politely, she then laughed. "Now for a tip about Ouran high, never go to the abandoned music room" and with that, she laughed again.  
I tilted my head, I wasn't sure what she meant by that but I politely laughed "Haha, okay" I said. Suddenly the car came to a jerking halt as I nearly slammed into the seat in front of me. Haruhi laughed as she helped me up and we got out of the car.

I looked around as I saw my house and smiled, relieved that I remembered my address right, I nearly ran towards my house as Haruhi fallowed me, walking.

When I got to the door of my house I turned around to the girl, or, err, Haruhi again "Hey tell your dad I said thanks for the ride, and bye" I said, as I went inside.

That might've been a rude way to say good bye, but I really wanted to get home. I greeted my grandmother and went to my room, my grandmother already had paid people to pack everything out of our bags and such.

My family wasn't poor, we were in the middle of middle class and high class ,but we weren't rich enough to pay our way into ouran.

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed, I then sat up and opened a drawer that was next to my bed, I dug in the drawer for a little bit before I pulled out a notebook. I shut the drawer and placed the note book on my lap. With a sigh I picked up a marker from a table and wrote in big letters on the note book "DAI" I crossed those letters out and began again "JOURNAL" I smiled and nodded to myself as I then opened the marker again and wrote "KEEP OUT" I smiled and nodded again as I opened the notebook and began writing.

"_dear dairy, wait that sounds like I'm a preppy girl or something writing about boys so I'll start it out different._  
_Hello journal, so tomorrow I'm going to go to this super rich school and I'm kind of nervous. I mean I always heard smart people were snobs and everything, and I don't know what everyone will think of me when I tell them I got in with a scholarship. Well I always heard nothing is as bad as it seems, so I'm going to hope for the best, night_"

I set the journal under my pillow as I laid my head down on my pillow and sighed, as I turned the lamp off beside me and rolled over to my side.  
I closed my eyes tightly for a couple of minutes before I heard someone walk in, it was my Grandmother. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek "Good night, darling" she whispered faintly, thinking I was asleep. She stood back up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
I let out a sigh when I was assured she was gone, I rolled over to my back and shifted slightly before shutting my eyes again, slowly falling asleep.

My eyes jerked open to the sound of an alarm, I haven't heard that sound in 3 months. I grunted as I threw the covers off of me and sat up. I rubbed my eyes as I finally stood up and got ready.

When I was ready I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a sandwich, then walked to the car.  
My grandmother smiled, she was already in the car waiting for me.

I nodded to show her I was ready as she started driving.  
I nearly fell asleep in the car until the loud breaks awoke me.

I sighed as i picked up my heavy book bag and opened the car doors. I stepped one foot out, then the other as I stood up. I ended up bumping my head on the car top as I grunted in pain and rubbed my head.

I shut the door and started walking towards the school doors, looking around at everyone, I started adjusting my school skirt I had to wear. I hated skirts, I looked around at the boys school outfit, I then wished I was a boy at that moment. I sighed as I walked in the school, and looked around.

* * *

**So yeah, that's the first chapter, I know it took me a while to get to the point about her being at school, but I hate rushing things xD, well I will most likely update every day, or 2 days or so, well just know you won't have to wait long xD.**


	2. Time for a show around Ouran

Chapter 2  
I saw rich people walking everywhere. It was like you were in a big crouded mall with alot of strangers. I looked around at everyone, looking for someone that looked like they were in my year. That was hard.

I soon started fallowing this really short girl, whom I was assured she was a first year ,but after fallowing her for several minutes I realised I was in a hallway with a lot of tall people.

Getting a little nervous I tap the girl on the shoulder "Umm, excuse me..."

The girl stopped in her tracks and glanced up at me "yes...?" she said, quite rudely.

I smiled and laughed nervously "Umm, where do I go, i'm a first year, you see, yeah, so I really don't know where I'm supposed to go or anything..." I said, getting more embarrassed by the second because everyone was starring at me, and some started whispering.  
I just now noticed the girl I was talking to was chewing gum, and it was disturbing, as she was smacking on it. I shifted from foot to foot waiting for an answer.

Finally, the girl said "Well, you are in the third year hallway right now, if you wanna know your way around here why don't you ask Tamaki, he is always willing to show a new kid around" she said, then walked away without another word. Right, she was one of those snobby rich girls, wasn't she?

I sigh then think to myself, she said something about someone named Tamaki, didn't she? yeah, that makes sense, but who's Tamaki?  
I sighed in defeat as I turned around and started walking away when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I immideately tensed up but didn't move "yes...?" I said. For some reason I was scared, silly, right.. right?

"Want me to take you to Tamaki...?" was the response. My breathing now became heavy, but actually, I calmed down a little. I turned around to see someone with black hair and glasses. I smiled politely "If you wouldn't mind" I said. He didn't look like those snobby rich people, look like it anyway.

He smiled, but the smile looked a little creepy "Fallow me" he said simply. I nodded as I did what he said and fallowed him. I fallowed him down a hall and then turned left until I saw up ahead a blonde, that looked about the same age as the boy who led me here.  
The dude with glasses walked up to the blonde boy, and they began talking. "This lady would like you to show her around, Tamaki" the one with the glasses started. The blonde one nodded "Of course!" he said as he took my hand "Fallow me my lady, we shall go on an adventure around the school!" he said, then he turned towards the direction where the first year hallway was.  
But before he started walking, he said "Hey mommy, can you tell sensei I'm busy guiding someone new?" wait..did he just call him mommy?!

The one with the glasses just nodded "Will do" he said, as he started walking to his class, at least I think thats where he was going. The blonde dude...or, Tamaki, was it? started walking so I fallowed him curiously.

I now realized how late for class I must've been, damn, its the first day and I'm ALREADY late.

I looked at Tamaki "Hey, err...Tamaki-Sempai, thats your name isn't it? umm, aren't we kinda late for class?" I asked.  
Tamaki turned around to me "Well, its probably going to take a day to show you around this school, so if you get a slip or something it will be okay" he said, then flipped back his bains, I just scowled but hid it.

Tamaki started walking again so I fallowed without any complaint, but I was thinking of over 50 complaints in my head.  
After it seemed like for ever he smiled and turned to me "And thats the school!" I smiled back half heartingly and checked my watch, I narrowed my eyes in worry "Uhh, Tamaki-Sempai, didn't school end 30 minutes ago?" i ask.

Tamaki nodded "well, yes it did, but I didn't have to leave school anyway, you see, this club I'm in is open for business today" he said with a smile, then flashed his bains back again.

I nod and sigh "What about me?" I said with a slight annoyed tone.  
He looked at me and his smile faided "Well you,...you can stay after school with all of us in the club, and I can give you a ride home if you'd like" he said.

I sighed, thinking it over before nodding, I had no other choice, I already missed my car ride home.  
Tamaki smiled again "perfect! now fallow me, this way to the host club room!"

I put on a tilted smile as I fallowed him "The host club room? is that what the club is called?" I said, asking an obvious question.  
Tamaki nods "of course!" he said. I kind of dreaded asking, but I asked anyway "Uhh...Tamaki-sempai, what do you do in your club anyway?"

Tamaki stopped in his tracks and smiled "Glad you asked, here at the host club school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands, its like a play ground for the super rich and beautiful!" he said. He was dancing around when saying that.

"geesh, sorry I asked" I mumbled under my breath, as Tamaki took the hint and continued to walk until we got to double doors. Tamaki grabbed both the handles and pushed open the door, there inside I saw all kinds of boys...and Haruhi?!

* * *

**This chapter was kind of short cause' I was in a rush and my cousin wanted me to finish it so...yeah enjoy, xD, Yes, I just NOW, got to the part when she goes in the third music room, but who's to say thats even when things start happening XD, I love taking for ever to make things happen!**


	3. Meet the Host!

**Disclaimer - I don't own death note, or any of its characters, I only own my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I looked around, i saw two identical people, twins I guessed, I saw that guy with glasses again, Haruhi, and there was Tamaki, who was now proudly walking towards everyone "I have escorted this young lady, but it seems she had missed her ride home, so she will be staying with us until the host business is over, then I will take her home!"

Kyoya sighed "Why do all that when I could just send in a limo to get her and take her home" he asked in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

Tamaki walked over to Kyoya "But daddy, I want this young lady to see the host club! We could gain another costumer!"

I frown, listening to their conversation "No thanks, I don't think I would want to be a person slaving people"

Tamaki chuckled "No, of course not, we are entertaining ladies!'  
I rolled my eyes "thats what I meant" I mumbled under my breath, but of course, no one heard.

Suddenly the doors busted open and girls ran in in groups. When I saw all of them I nearly freaked, did all those girls really like being here? I sighed then looked around, all the screaming girls in groups got replaced with them all scattered around at different tables, I decided to take this chance to see what everyone was like, you know, those two twins I saw, Tamaki, and that glasses guy., and maybe even ask Haruhi some questions.

I sighed as I walked over To Tamaki's table "uhh, Tamaki-Sempai"

Tamaki looked at me, then a smile grew on his face "Ahh, its you again!" he said then looked back at the girls he was sitting beside "Girls this is the girl I chose to escort, her name is..." he looked at me, then whispered to me "Uhh, whats your name?"

I nearly face palm as I answer back "Kathrina". He shushes me so the ladies couldn't hear, then he turned back to them "Kathrina!" He said proudly, then looked at me "Kathrina, meet all these wonderful ladies!"

I force as smile and nod "Nice to meet all of you ladies" I didn't want to seem mean, I mean, Tamaki's not my friend or anything, but I don't see the point in ruining his club or something just because of my bad manners that I had.

Tamaki smiled, then went back to the girls. I sigh "Well, that really didn't tell me anything" I say in disappointment as I look around the room and spot the guy with glasses again, I walked over to him. I just now realized, the only people's name I know that go to this school are Tamaki and Haruhi.

I look at the guy with glasses and walk up to him "hello, I don't think I really caught your name earlier, do you mind telling me?" I ask it my politest manner, this guy had an evil look on him, you know, that look that makes you think they are going to snap at you any moment for doing the little-est thing wrong? that look.

The guy with glasses looked at me "I don't see why that will be of any use to you" he said rather coldly, but before I could answer Tamaki ended up popping up "Mommy, don't say such mean things to Kathrina like that!"

The guy with glasses raised a brow "Kathrina, thats your name?" he asked as he looked at me. I narrowed my eyes but nodded, I don't see how it was fair he knew my name but I didn't know his, actually... thats just creepy!.

Tamaki went back to the girls after that guy with glasses told him to go back, darn, I really need to get to know that guys name, so he won't have the title 'Guy with glasses' for as long as I know him.

I looked at that guy with glasses again "Whats your name? its no fair you know mine but I don't know yours" I said and crossed my arms, I might of acted childish, but hey, so was most everyone in this club.

That guy with glasses looked at me, giving an annoyed sigh as he answered "Ootori Kyoya"

I smile "Thanks!" I said, as I walked away, I actually got more out of the guy with gla_err, Kyoya than I did Tamaki.

I walked to the two twins, and I nearly gagged when I saw what was going on. But of course about after a minute I was all good so I decided to walk over to them, now that they were done with their little love-fest, but of course, it didn't take a genius to see that they were faking it.

I smile as I walked over to them, they looked like the type that would loosen up a bit, and liked pulling some fun pranks and actually have fun, unlike Kyoya, while not being annoying like Tamaki-Sempai.

They both looked up at me at the same time, creepy, but I would get used to it. They both smiled, then one of them talked "Hey your that one girl that boss was escorting" and the other said "Yeah, Boss actually wasted a lot of time escorting her, I wouldn't do it".

That last comment made me roll my eyes, "rude" I thought to myself, but I pushed that aside and tried to start off with a better approach "Uhh, yeah, Hello, whats your name...I mean, you two's name" darn this is going to be hard to tell them apart, its like seeing someone looking at them self in the mirror.

One answered "I'm Hikaru"  
The other answered "I'm Kaoru"

But before I could answer Haruhi walked over there "Don't listen to them, the one that said they were Hikaru was Kaoru, and the one that said he was kaoru was Hikaru" she said then sweat dropped "I must say, they are the second most annoying in the group".

I smile and look back at the twins, pointing to which one said they were Hikaru and smiled "So Kaoru" I said, then pointed at the one that said they were Kaoru "And Hikaru" then I continued my sentence "Can I talk to you for a couple of minutes? Just long enough to tell the difference without having people point you two out each time" I said with a smirk.

Tamaki then ran over there before any one could answer, and literary pushed me down to sit between the twins "Why of course! this would be a perfect way for you to learn about some of the hosts, and maybe even become a costo_" before he finished I cut him off "I'm never going to be a customer here Tamaki-Sempai, your lucky I'm even here today"

Immediately after I said that Tamaki went into a tiny corner, or as the twins called it, there "emo corner" I sighed then looked at Haruhi "does he always do that?" Haruhi nodded "Yeah, pretty much" she said with a smirk.

For some odd reason I just start laughing "actually, I might come visit you guys some times" I said then, my laughing died down, but I was still giggling.

* * *

**and that concludes the third chapter XD, and if you don't get Kathrina's joke, then she meant, that the host members were probably just doing it because they were bored, so they used the ladies to make it so they weren't bored anymore by entertaining them all day, with all those 'lies' XD / came straight from her mouth, not mine, i'm innocent 0-0**


	4. LostAgain

**Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran high or any of the characters, If i did, Haruhi would've died of some cruel accident and the twins would've gotten married...hehe...no offense xD**  
**disclaimer again - I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. The song "Her name is alice' is rightfully owned by 'Shinedown', and I do not own any part of it, thankyou**  
**Sorry for not updating as promised, My computer was being stupid and it wouldn't let me use the site correctly, but now its working again, and another chapter is up!**

* * *

I was in A limousine that belonged to Tamaki, and we were driving to his house. I was bushed. I almost fell asleep until I got poked on the arm, I mumbled something and opened one eye to see Tamaki grinning at me "We are here!" he said in a cheerful tone.

I nod and open the door beside me, then step out "Uh...yeah...uhm...thanks Tamaki...sempai..?" I added the last part out of a little confusion, but I hid it with a smile and turned and started to walk off. I heard a car door shut, then I realized I didn't shut the door. I nearly face palmed, until I heard the car drive away.

I opened the door to my house quietly, greeted my grandmother and went straight to my room, I wasn't a very sociable person if you couldn't tell by now.

I shut my door and locked it before pulling out a notebook titled "Journal". I open a drawer and dig in it until I found a pen that decently worked, then I began writing.

"Dear journal, okay so this boy named Tamaki i think escorted me around school today then took me to this weird club that entertains girls or something, so to sum it all up, today I didn't have to go to any of my classes! but I think my grandmother was worried sick that I was late, but of course if I told her why I was late she'd call the police on me or something, haha"

I stop writing right there, then shut it and put it behind my pillow. I grabbed my iPod and plugged in my headphones. I went to music and put it on shuffle and closed my eyes, the first song that came on was rather peaceful.

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense, nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't.

I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind  
And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill  
Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels  
To stand outside your virtue  
No one can ever hurt you  
Or so they say  
Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into the window  
Through shapes and shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she's dreaming, she knows"  
by then I started drifting off to sleep, then I was asleep.

* * *

The next morning my iPod was laying on the floor, while the headphones were sprawled everywhere. I woke up two minutes before my alarm would go off, I hated it when I did that. I put my alarm clock on mute so I wouldn't hear it in two minutes, then I stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready, for another day at school.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at myself in my big mirror in my room, I nodded in approval when I saw my skirt outfit thingy for school at least looked a little good on me. I walked outside to get in my car and I heard something growling, oh yeah, my stomach. I haven't ate anything ever sense yesterday. I growled under my breath, someone was going to have to teach me how to use the lunch, darn that sounded so pathetic.

When the car stopped I stepped out swiftly and ignored my stomach as it continued to make funny growling noises at me, which i despised.

I walked inside the building and looked around, that's when I remembered, I still had no idea what classes I had. I cursed at myself in a whisper and sighed, I looked around to see a office, I had no other choice. I walked in "Uhm...hello?". A lady turned in her chair to look at me, she tilted her head slightly, I said nothing. Finally she shook her head slightly and said "Do you need something?". I nod "Uhm...you see...well yesterday". The lady narrowed her eyes "Spit it out". "I don't know what classes I have" I said. Hoping not to get in trouble.

The lady just smiled "Whats your name, darling?". I think a moment, darn I always forget my name. Finally, I answer "Uh...Kathrina Hokani". The officer lady nodded and typed something on the laptop beside her before telling me my classes. I thanked her happily as I dashed towards where she told me to go, damn it, I was late.

I quickly enter the door and everyone stares at me funny, I make the best smile I could and walk in casually, but for some reason everyone started snickering and giggling. I stop smiling and blink a couple of times before asking "what...?". Everyone else continued snickering, but some girl, who looked like such a snob the way she walked, walked up to me "excuse me, but it's come to everyones attention that...". I narrow my eyes "yeah, spit it out".

She said it all at once "your buttons are mismatched, your hair is sticking up wildly, you have your shoes on the wrong feet, you have no socks on, and you are in a second year classroom". She nearly squeaked the last part out as if she were out of breath. My face turned a bright pink "uhh...um. I'm just going to leave now" I said then turn around and run out, I feel like such an idiot.

I fix my buttons, my hair, which got messed up when I ran, I fixed my shoes and ignored the fact I forgot my socks. I started walking around until I was sure I was in the first year hallway, but one problem, I couldn't remember what classes I had. I made a loud annoyed grunt as I sat on the ground "Can this day get ANY WORSE!" I yell the last part out.

Suddenly someone VERY familiar walked up to me, I looked up to see Tamaki, I made a fake smile, Tamaki still wasn't my friend. Tamaki made a goofy smile back before holding a hand out for me, I hesitatingly took it and dusted myself off before looking at him "What are you doing in the first year hallway?". Tamaki tilted his head "Uhm, Kathrina, is it? This is the third year hallway". My face turned pink again, but not as much as before.

Suddenly someone came from behind, it was that Kyoya guy again "Excuse me, but what are you doing in this hallway?". I sigh and shake my head, mumbling a faint "I forgot my classes?". I knew that Kyoya jerk heard me, but he gave a creepy smile and said "Repeat that again?". I sighed, not wanting him to toy with me so I said it loud and clear "I FORGOT MY CLASSES". Kyoya smirked but said nothing else.

Tamaki looked at me, then made a L-shape out of his thumb and index finger and put it to his chin "Hmm, well, I guess we could help you find you classes". Kyoya cleared his throat "What do you mean 'we'?". Tamaki gave puppy dog eyes and looked at Kyoya "Please mommy, this girl needs help". I sigh in annoyance and finally had it "WHAT IS UP WITH THIS MOMMY CRAP, ITS STARTING TO SCARE ME". Tamaki looked at me with shock but Kyoya looked at me with a straight face, and shrugged slightly.

Tamaki then smiled and nearly started dancing around "You see, we host club are family!". I raise a brow, and Kyoya says nothing, again. I sighed then looked at Kyoya "Uhmm, Kyoya-Sempai, this guy isn't helping at all, can you help?". Kyoya turned away as if he was about to head to class "Now, why would I do that, and be late for class?" and without any other word he walked to his class.

Tamaki stopped doing that dancing thing, and looked at me with a beam on his face "fallow me!". I do as he was told, regretting every part of it, but somehow that idiot managed to help me figure out my class and get me there. All the kids stared at me when I walked in but none laughed, so I knew I was safe. I just shrugged and sat down. The teacher looked at me oddly, before beginning to teach.

* * *

**kay, that didn't take me long at all, I am glad I didn't have writers block, I only rarely get it, but when I do it ends up making no sense xD. And I'm not hating On Tamaki, but sometimes he can be annoying xD. and I'm not sure if you'd call the characters OOC or not, I know I cant make them act PERFECTLY as they are supposed to, but hey, at least I tried.**


End file.
